


The Joker's Doll

by Jokers_Little_Princess



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, the Joker is such a sweetheart in this ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Little_Princess/pseuds/Jokers_Little_Princess
Summary: {Y/n} was freezing to death on the streets of Gotham. When the Joker saved her, things got a little... heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic(on here) sorry if this sucks.;-;

You were walking briskly along the sidewalks of Gotham. It was a cold night, but the city was still alive, bustling with cars and people. You heard sirens nearby, which didn't bother you too much. Sirens were normal. You would return home, but you couldn't. Your landlord had kicked you out. Because there weren't many well paying jobs, you didn't have enough money to pay for your rent. This all happened a month ago.

  
It was late, around midnight you assumed, and you were getting colder by the minute. Your teeth were chattering, your hands running up and down your arms trying to create friction to keep yourself warm. This seemed to be useless. You kept walking in an attempt to keep your blood moving. Your trivial attempts at retaining warmth proved futile. You sat down in a corner of a dark alley, giving up completely. You began feeling groggy. Much colder than before. But there was no use in trying to keep warm, it wouldn't work.

You knew you had slim to no chances of surviving the night and you were due to succumb to hypothermia. As you sat and pondered your life decisions, you slipped into a deep slumber.

Softness. That's what you felt. Softness. Your eyelids lifted to reveal a room, decorated in velvet. The bed you were residing in had more pillows than you needed. The room smelt like roses, it was pleasant. You assumed this all was a dream. Or maybe you had died and this was Heaven. You sat up. You were in different clothing. There was a white dress shirt hanging loosely around your frame.

Soon the door slowly swung open and in walked a strange figure. He had bright green hair, red stained lips, and a similar shirt to the one you had on, except his was unbuttoned revealing one of his more interesting features. His tattoos. There was a skull in a jester's hat, sloppily written 'HAHA's, 'JOKER' written in a calligraphic font, 'Damaged' written in cursive across his forehead, and many more that weren't quite visible to you yet.

"Hiya, doll face. Looks like you're finally up." He said. His voice sent chills down your spine.

"Ya know, you were at the brink of death when I found ya sleepin' in an alley. I couldn't let a pretty face like yours get wasted so I had to save ya. I think you look better conscious." Heat rose to your cheeks at the compliment from the stranger.

"So what's your name, darling?"

"It's {Y/n}..." Your voice was rough and gravely. The man smiled.

"What a lovely name. I'm the Joker, but you can call me daddy." He smirked. He has a very good poker face so you couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. He stalked closer to the bed.

"A-are you j-joking?" You stuttered.

"Well of course not." He flashed you a grin, showcasing his silver teeth. Something about him made you uneasy, but then again, you did find him attractive.

"Would you like to take a bath, doll?" He asked, not calling you by your first name that he learned moments ago. You could only nod. You climbed out of the bed, then he took your hand and lead you to the en suite. His grip was lighter than you would have expected, he did look strong, but he treated you like a porcelain doll, like he likes to call you. He swiftly picked you up and placed you on the sink telling you to wait. He began running the water, pouring in a soap forming bubbles. It smelled like roses, like the bedroom before. Once he felt like the bath was a pleasant temperature. He asked you to strip. You were immediately offended by this.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt'cha. Unless you want me to." He giggled at his small joke. You were still hesitant to undress, but did anyway. Once you were completely naked you stepped into the tub and sat down. It was delightful, the perfect temperature. Soon the Joker squirted some of the rose scented soap into his hands and began massaging it into your scalp, untangling the knots in your hair. He unattached the shower head and turned it on, using it to rinse the soapsuds from your {h/c} locks. He let you sit, soaking for a bit.

"Doll face, wanna get out now? You'll turn into a prune." He asked softly. You nodded and stood up. He let you step out, then he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you. He took another one and placed it over your head. He began rubbing, drying you off. You smiled at the hospitality of this stranger. It was something you hadn't ever experienced before. His hand took yours and lead you to the bedroom. He went to the closet and took out a neatly pressed white dress shirt. He gave it to you. You took the shirt and let the towel fall from your body. You put it on and began buttoning it up. The Joker smiled.

"You look real sexy in my clothes." He said with a seductive tone to his voice. You were blushing intensely at this comment.

"T-thanks J..." You whispered.

"Doll, that's not what I told you to call me. What was it I told you to call me?" He asked.

"Daddy." Your voice was small. He flashed you a wide grin. Soon you felt one of his large hands, rest on your cheek. You weren't completely sure what he wanted, but you had an idea. He leaned in and placed his red lips of your soft ones. This was a kind of affection you could only fantasize about. Your hand went to his neck. Then he pulled away and smiled.

"You're such a pretty doll." He whispered, then pressing his lips to yours once more. This time it wasn't soft and delicate, it was rough and fierce. You weren't sure how to reciprocate, but tried. His sliver teeth but down on your lip lightly, causing you to moan into the kiss. Your face went red. He smirked and pulled away. The Joker tossed you onto the bed behind you, then crawling on top of you. You felt incredibly vulnerable in your current position, but you trusted the Joker a lot, which sounded crazy.

He buried his face in your neck, sucking and biting, leaving his mark. He kissed it softly, admiring his craftsmanship. He kissed your shoulder, then your collarbone. The Joker was nibbling on your collar bone, unbuttoning your shirt, one by one. Getting tired of the slow process, he just ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere.

"Ahh, much better." He smiled. Your face was red again, due to your lack of undergarments. The green haired man kissed your breast. Then he placed a small kiss on your nipple before taking it into his mouth. You whimpered softly at his action. He licked it softly, then followed it by a rough bite. The Joker's large hand reached up and pinched the nipple of your other breast.

"You have the perfect tits." He purred. He attached his mouth back to your nipple, biting it again, making you writhe. Once he was satisfied, he kissed down your stomach to your pussy.

"My, my, you're just pretty everywhere, huh?" He smirked and ran his finger through your arousal, gathering your juices on his digit. He put his finger in his mouth, lapping up what he attained on his finger.

"And you taste good too." All of the words that came from the Joker's lips were dripping with seductiveness. You were whimpering softly, wanting him to touch you more. He could see the frustration on your face. He put one finger in your pussy, making you moan and shiver. He was pumping it in and out softly, once he thought you were adjusted, he added a second finger to the mix.

"A-ahh! D-Daddy!" You moaned out making the Joker smile. His thumb went to your clit, rubbing softly in circles. You moaned out again. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching you out. Your orgasm was building up in your stomach, slowly with every movement of the Joker. He removed his thumb from your clit and replaced it with his mouth. He was sucking and nibbling your clit, bringing you closer to the edge.

"D-Daddy! I'm close!" You practically screamed. This caused the Joker's speed to increase, bringing you over the edge. Your body shook violently as your orgasm hit, the Joker was continuing his actions, helping you ride out your orgasm. Once your orgasm was over, it left you a panting, sticky, mess. You thought it was over, it wasn't. You heard his belt buckle open, then his pants and boxers dropped to the floor.

"Come on, doll. Show daddy what ya got." He smirked. His cock was rock hard, ready to take you. He spread your thighs and lined up at your entrance. Without warning, he thrusted in, making you scream due to the overstimulation. He smirked, and thrusted again, reviving the same reaction. The Joker started thrusting at a very fast pace, making you jerk violently and moan loudly. This was a different Joker, he wasn't sweet like he was before, he's rough and sexy.

"What's my name?" He asked.

"D-Daddy!" You shouted. This brought him closer. He kept up his pace with amazing stamina. Soon he bent down and bit your neck, drawing a small amount of blood from you. This seemed to bring him over the edge. He started rubbing your clit, taking you there with him.

"That's it doll, cum all over daddy's cock." You came, screaming, him following. Sticky white strings shot out, filling you.

His heavy body collapsed in yours, both of you were panting messes. He pulled out and got up, going to the en suite. He returned a short while after with a damp wash cloth. He started cleaning you up. Once he finished his task, he went back to the en suite and threw out the cloth. He climbed into the king sized bed next to you. He pulled the covers over both of you, then wrapped his strong tattooed arms around you.

"Goodnight, doll." He whispered, kissing your temple.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not Edited*  
> Cos I'm lazy. And I'm sorry, I made the Joker so nice and sweet, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
